Dawn of the Wizard Inquisitor
by Rikaeus
Summary: When Harry is on his way to the 1994 Quidditch World Cup he accidentally lets go of the portkey. He then stumbles upon what is later revealed to him as an Eluvian, a passageway to worlds. In this new world that he makes a name and many new friends. One day on a mission for Empress Celene he gets caught in the explosion. It is there that his journey begins! Inquisitor!Harry Slash!


**Welcome to a story idea that I just had recently and couldn't put down! This story will be a Dragon Age x Harry Potter crossover with yes, Harry being gay. This story takes place during the Inquisition timeline and the transition between Harry's 3****rd**** and 4****th**** year. The Inquisitor will be Harry just to let you guys know. Anyways this chapter will cover up to from the beginning of book four to the enclave getting blown up to the temporary closing of the breach, as in the first time they go to the temple. Also, time in Thedas progresses differently than it does in Harry's World so don't panic at timeskips. It's like this, while in Thedas, Harry Potter time progresses much more slowly. However while in Harry Potter's world Thedas progresses normally. It's to make sure some things don't get messed up big time.**

**Edit: It is now three years instead of one that passes by, that way it makes much more sense that Harry had become smart in that amount of time with potions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dragon Age **

**Dawn of the Wizard Inquisitor**

Harry was really glad to wake up today, as today was the day they were going to go to the World Cup. Harry looked to his left and saw that Ron's bed was empty which made Harry let out a chuckle as Ron wasn't one to wake up early at all. That being said, Harry got up and got dressed for the day ahead, shrunk his trunk, and put it in his pocket just in case. He then headed downstairs where he smelt the aroma of Mrs. Weasley's cooking, something that he always looked forward to. When he reached the table he saw that everyone was already at the table.

"Oh Harry you're finally up. We're heading for where we'll be taking the Portkey at in a bit. You best get some food in you, as portkeying can be difficult on some people." Mrs. Weasley said with a warm smile.

Harry nodded and quickly sat down and grabbed some of the food, the selection having been pancakes, French toast, cinnamon rolls, eggs, and bacon. As usual the food was absolutely amazing though Harry couldn't eat much of it, his relatives having shrunk his appetite as he was growing up. Soon enough though it was time for them to head off to Stoatshead Hill where the Portkey would be that would take them and Amos and Cedric Diggory to the location of the 1994 Quidditch Cup.

When they arrived they were met with an old boot on the ground and two other people that Harry assumed to be Amos and Cedric Diggory. Arthur Weasley instructed them to grab a part of the boot, Harry decided to grab a shoe lace. It was then that Arthur began to countdown the time before the portkey would take off. When he reached zero there was a sudden hook like tug behind Harry's navel as the Portkey took off. It was then that something went wrong, Harry accidently let go off the shoelace.

"HARRY!" Everyone shouted.

Harry didn't know what was happening, all he could feel was that he was falling. However he really, really didn't want to fall and it was this urge that made him remember something from when he was little. Dudley and his gang had been chasing Harry for a game of Harry Hunting during school and Harry had ended up cornered. Harry had proceeded to take a half turn and suddenly he had ended up on the roof.

'Maybe, just maybe that could work.' Harry thought with all of his might as he spun his body a half turn.

Suddenly it felt like Harry was being pulled into a tube that was only about half a meter thick. Harry guessed that this feeling was meant to happen as there were no bad feelings at all other than that squeezing feeling. Soon enough that feeling went away and Harry collided softly on grass, his body bouncing until he thudded against a tree. He shook his head out of the daze he was in and stood up and gasped at what he saw.

"What is this?" Harry asked as he looked at the large glowing mirror in front of him.

The glowing aspect of the mirror seemed to be blocked by the glass in the mirror. Harry felt a pull to it as he walked towards it. All of a sudden Harry felt his body swing his arm up, his hand in a fist, and then slammed his fist down onto the mirror, shattering the glass and revealing what seemed to be a portal. Harry slowly walked forward and through the mirror, covering his face as he was blinded by the light. When the light vanished Harry was in a gray, fog filled, location that had several other mirrors in it. However what he did not expect to find was a black haired, yellow eyed, woman wearing wild-like clothes.

"Oh, what do we have here? One of the eluvians has opened and an inhabitant has discovered it. Boy, what is your name?" The woman said, her voice having a velvety, almost always sarcastic tone to it.

"Harry, Harry Potter. What is an Eluvian?" Harry asked, somewhat weary of the woman.

"Ah, Harry, such a fine name. Well Harry, an eluvian is a portal made by the elven people of my world. It connects to this place, the inbetween shall we say. Each of these mirrors here lead to a different world or location and it seems you have stumbled upon one." The woman explained.

"So, this is in between worlds?" Harry asked.

"A smart one you are… Yes it's in between worlds. The fog that you see is the barrier that protects this place from being damaged by the flow between worlds. Oh how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself. I am Morrigan, advisor of Empress Celene of Orlais, though you wouldn't know that name would you." She said, bowing when she introduced herself.

"An advisor to an Empress? You must be important." Harry said.

"Important? Well I guess you could say that. I'm the Empress' go to for magical information." Morrigan said.

"Magic? Is the magic over there different than ours?" Harry asked.

"Your world has magic? What my luck to happen upon an individual from a magical world. I may be able to tell you if you show me." Morrigan said, her eyes screaming intrigue.

Harry hastily drew his wand, which appeared to gain even more of Morrigan's attention.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry shouted, a white translucent stag jumping out of his wand.

Instantly Morrigan was looking at it from every direction.

"This is absolutely amazing. Your magic is completely different from ours but seems to be compatible at the same time. Also this creature seems to be compressed happiness, joy, and excitement. You _must _come to Thedas." Morrigan said, gushing with excitement.

"A-alright I guess." Harry said, forgetting that he was needed in his world.

"Perfect. Come with me!" She said, pulling him towards an eluvian that was in the middle of the area.

They then proceeded to walk into it, Harry feeling the walking-through-water like feeling that he did when he entered the eluvian from his world. His sight was met with paintings and other decorations. From the looks of it, it seemed that they have arrived in a palace. Near the door at the end of the room were soldiers dressed in gaudy armor. The soldiers had their swords unsheathed when Harry and Morrigan walked out of the eluvian.

"Stand down Chevaliers, this man here is a guest of ours that I want to introduce to Empress Celene herself." Morrigan said with an air of superiority.

"Yes Madame Advisor." The Chevaliers said, returning to a neutral position.

"Come, follow me Harry. Let me show you the Winter Palace and introduce you to Celene." Morrigan said, walking through the door.

In Harry's opinion, the Winter Palace was an amazing place, though not as amazing as Hogwarts. Morrigan led him through many pathways before coming upon a large door. Morrigan opened the door, revealing a large hall that held a dance floor in the center. At the end of the hall, sitting in a chair, eating food, was a beautiful woman whose facial structure screamed nobility and whose blonde hair was tied up in a bun.

"Celene, I have someone to introduce to you." Morrigan said, causing the woman to stand up and turn around.

"Who is this Morrigan?" The woman intoned, her nose turned up, not because she thought herself better, but because it was something natural for her to do.

"May I introduce Harry Potter, someone who comes from a world beyond the eluvian. In fact their world has _different_ magic that seems to not be influenced by demons." Morrigan spoke.

"Different? Not affected by demons? Well, that is interesting. Come, sit down Harry and tell me of your world." Celene said, what seemed to be a rare smile on her face.

With that said, Harry told Celene everything about his world. The technology, the magic, the division between magicals and non magicals, Hogwarts, the Ministry, everything. Celene was extremely interesting in the technology aspect.

"So you use these automobiles to travel from one place to another without horses needed?" She said, her voice sounding extremely fascinated.

"Yup, it's very efficient." Harry said, enjoying his time with the Empress.

Suddenly the Empress clapped her hands, a giant smile on her face.

"I know! Harry Potter, from this day forth you are to be my Advisor on things related to Earth and Earth Magic. You shall work alongside Morrigan and receive your own room in the Palace. Of course Morrigan here will teach you the history, politics, and magic of our world while you teach her your world's history and magic. Oh and Morrigan, be a dear and teach him The Game." Celene said.

"Of course my lady." Morrigan said, a smirk on her face.

Harry however was glad that he had bought a book on wand crafting on whim. As Morrigan wouldn't be able begin casting his kind of magic without it because a wand unlocks the magical core within a magic user. After talking to Celene for a bit longer Morrigan led Harry to the library of the Palace. It was there that they began teaching each other the histories of the world, beginning the wonderful friendship that Morrigan and Harry would have.

It wasn't until a month later that Harry began the crafting of Morrigan's wand. Thanks to the fact that he was the Advisor of Celene he was able to procure several items that he needed to craft the wand. Harry then asked Morrigan to lead him to a room that can contain magic, in which she led him to her office. It was there that he laid out the materials in categories, first the woods, then the cores, and then the liquid that he would bath the wand in.

"Alright Morrigan. What I need you to do is feel for a pull from the woods. Whatever one pulls you, that's the one you need to pick." He instructed her.

"Alright, let's do this." She said, rolling up her sleeves.

Morrigan approached the woods and closed her eyes, trying to focus on the pull. Soon enough her hand hovered over a dark red piece of wood that Harry recognized as Dragonthorn. Harry then instructed her to do the same for the core. The core that she was pulled to was a dark red scale that Harry had first thought to be a dragon scale but it was actually a phoenix scale, something that baffled him about this world. It was the liquid, however, that shocked Harry for she was pulled to a dark crimson liquid that Harry remembered was expensive as hell to acquire, Intense Dragon Blood from a High Dragon.

"Well aren't you special Morrigan. Dragonthorn as base, Phoenix scale as core, and High Dragon blood to bath it in." Harry said in a joking tone.

"Oh you know me Harry, I refuse to do anything less." Morrigan said with a chuckle.

Harry then began to make the wand, carving the wood first to form the size that would best suit Morrigan. The next step was to use his own wand to merge the core with the wood without damaging the magic that was forming. Finally he bathed the wand into the blood, effectively sealing the magic into the wand, resulting in a flash of magic.

"Here you go Morrigan, Dragonthorn, eleven and a half inches, phoenix scale core, bathed in High Dragon Blood, and bendy. Do let me know what magic is the easiest with that wand so I can document it for future wands." He said.

"This is so perfect! You can teach me your magic now!" Morrigan said with a twirl that didn't fit her personality whatsoever.

From there Harry and Morrigan began teaching each other their magic and potion brewing. Apparently all of the potions from his world were brewable in this world. He just had to experiment with the plants of this world. Actually, him messing around with the potions had resulted in a very favourable potion that brought Celene and Briala, Celene's Elven spymaster, back together. Harry had decided when he and the Weasleys went to Diagon Alley that he should work on Potions outside of class so he had bought all the potions books he could. In one of those books was the potion that brought Celene and Briala back together. It was a potion that allowed a lesbian couple to conceive a child, all it required was a few easy to get herbs, a part from both females and just to be brewed over the span of three days. Next to that potion was another one that Celene wanted to introduce to the world of Thedas, it was a potion that allowed males to get pregnant. Celene wanted to introduce the two potions as it would instantly remove the stigma of same sex couples and it would also allow her and Briala to come out in public.

Slowly three years had passed by, and the world of Thedas had been revolutionized. Same sex couples were no longer shunned as the potions that Harry had introduced to the world had changed that. The potions were made easily in any city for a low price as the ingredients were easy to get and the potions were no hassle to make. Briala and Celene had actually ended up engaged two years into the three and announced it to the public. At first the nobles were against it, not because of the fact they were both female, but because Briala was an elf. However it was with Briala's impressive talent at playing the Game that the nobles soon accepted and relented. They had decided to schedule the wedding for the summer in two years as they had wanted to get used to their engagement. It was at the end of the passing of those three years that Celene had a request for Harry.

"Harry, in a week there will be a conclave held by Divine Justinia. I want you to go there and present another side to the argument, present your kind of magic. Andraste knows that I want this conflict to be ended as soon as possible. Morrigan will stay here with me to make sure that nobody attempts to assassinate either me or Briala while you are gone." Celene instructed, having become close friends with Harry over the years.

"Of course Celene, now don't play The Game without me." Harry said with a smile.

With that said a week soon passed by and it was time for Harry to head to the conclave. Celene sent him off with a couple Chevaliers so he wouldn't get ambushed on his way to the conclave. Soon enough Harry arrived at the bitter snowy place that was the Frostback Mountains. Harry could see the long lines of Mages and Templars marching towards the conclave. Harry quickly enough reached the conclave where he instructed the Chevaliers to wait outside. When he entered however he was met with screams so he rushed into the building. Harry made it to where the screams originated and saw a monstrous creature and some Grey Wardens holding up a woman that Harry assumed to be Divine Justinia.

"Run!" Justinia shouted, causing the creature to look his way.

Justinia managed to make the creature drop the glowing object in his hand which proceeded to roll towards Harry. Harry, quickly picked it up and was about to save Justinia before the creature jumped at him, causing him to drop the orb, creating a giant explosion.

Harry woke up in a dark damp area, pain shooting from his left hand. When he stood he looked around and assumed by the looks of the place that he was in the Fade. He looked up and saw a large green like rift open at the end of a fallen pillar. In front of him appeared to be Divine Justinia who was beckoning him. He began to run and as did she when they realized that spider like creatures were chasing them. They made it to the portal but Justinia had fell.

"Don't wait for me! Go! Tell them what happened!" She shouted as she was soon pulled by the spiders. Harry then rushed through the portal and blacked out.

When Harry came to he was in a dark jail cell surrounded by four soldiers and his left hand was sparking green light. The jail cell door opened to reveal a woman in Seeker armour with black hair and another woman in chantry robes. Harry instantly recognized the woman.

"Well, if it isn't Cassandra Pentaghast the Dragon Slayer." Harry said with a smirk.

"You know me but I don't know you. Give me a good reason I shouldn't kill you." Cassandra said with a frown on her face.

"Well, for one I'm the Advisor to Empress Celene." Harry said, causing the one in chantry robes to rush forward.

"Cassandra, unchain him!" The woman shouted.

"Lelianna you cannot honestly believe this man." Cassandra said.

"Cassandra, I knew I've seen his face before. He is Harry Potter, Empress Celene's Advisor on Foreign Magic." The woman, now named Lelianna spoke.

That had the required effect as Cassandra hurriedly uncuffed Harry.

"So… what exactly happened that made you arrest me?" Harry said, grunting in pain as the mark lit up again.

"The Conclave exploded, killing the Divine as well as the Templar and Mage leaders." Cassandra said.

"I'm sorry to say it wasn't the explosion that killed the Divine." Harry said.

"What! What exactly killed her then!?" Cassandra yelled, grabbing Harry by his collar.

"Well, from what I recall before I fell unconscious the second time she was dragged into the deep parts of the Fade as we were trying to escape." Harry said.

"The second time you fell unconscious? Pray tell, what happened before the first?" Lelianna asked.

"Well, I was on my way to the conclave to present a third side to the war as ordered by Empress Celene when I heard screams. I ran in and saw that people had been massacred. In the room where I found the Divine there were Grey Wardens and this darkspawn-like creature with an orb in hand. The Grey Wardens were holding down the Divine. My arrival distracted them and the divine knocked the orb out of the creature's hand and I picked it up. The creature then attacked me and I dropped it. Me dropping it probably led to the explosion." Harry told them.

The explanation led to Cassandra and Lelianna's shoulders slouching as if they were mourning.

"What exactly happened afterwards?" Harry asked.

"Lelianna you go ahead, I'll take him to the Rift." Cassandra said.

From there Lelianna left and Cassandra and Harry headed out of the jail. When they did Cassandra pointed to the sky and it was there that Harry saw it. It was a gigantic green rip in the sky that had floating rocks in it that Harry assumed were from the Fade.

"We call it the Breach. It's the largest Rift that has been reported and every time the Breach grows, so does your mark. Let it be known that the mark is killing you." Cassandra said.

"Ah, it's okay, me and Morrigan deal with death filled danger every other day." Harry said with a smile.

"Bravado, that's actually kind of endearing. Who's this Morrigan you speak of?" Cassandra asked as she untied Harry's hands.

"Morrigan's Celene's other Advisor on Magic. She's the one who introduced me to Celene actually. While normally most find her a bit rude I find her sharp wit and barbs ground a person." Harry said with a smile.

While they were heading through the crowd Harry noticed the scared looks toward him.

"Ah, I see you've noticed their looks. They _do_ think that you're the one who caused the Breach." Cassandra said.

"Don't worry, I won't let it get to me. I've had entire groups of people turn on me just for a single thing. Like for example, this is known in the courts but did you know that I can speak the language of the snakes?" Harry asked her.

"No, really you can?" Cassandra said, instantly fascinated.

"Yes, it's actually quite fun to speak during Imperial Court meetings as it causes the nobles to jump." Harry said, causing Cassandra to laugh.

"Maybe I should find you a snake one day and ask you to tell me what it's saying." Cassandra said.

"Maybe you should, that would be an interesting day." Harry said.

"Anyways, we need to test you mark on something smaller than the Breach. To see if it has any side effects other than glowing and causing you pain." Cassandra said.

"Of course, anything to help." Harry said as they continued talking.

They reached a gate, which was guarded by two soldiers.

"Open the gates! We are heading to the valley." Cassandra ordered, prompting the soldiers to open them.

As they headed up a hill the Breach exploded and grew larger, causing the mark to glow and make Harry stumble and fall.

"The pulses are growing more frequent." Cassandra commented as she helped him up.

"What do the pulses mean?" Harry asked.

"It seems that with every pulse a new rift opens, allowing for more demons to pour out into Thedas." Cassandra explained.

Soon enough they reached a bridge and were running across it when a burst of the green energy hit the bridge causing it to collapse, making Cassandra and Harry fall. Another burst of the green energy flew and hit the ice, a crystal forming and causing monsters to come out of the ground.

"Stay behind me!" Cassandra shouted as she charged forward.

"I'm not going to let you fight alone!" Harry shouted as he pulled out his wand and began casting spells at the monsters.

"_Reducto! Incendio! Alarte Ascendare! Reducto!" _Harry shouted, causing one of the monsters to be hit with an impressive force, set on fire, flung into the air, before the last spell reducing the monster to nothing.

Cassandra was quickly done with her monster that she was fighting and was awed by the magic that Harry was using.

"What was that? That was unlike any other magic I've seen before." She said in fascination

"It was what I was going to present to the Conclave as a third side. Magic that doesn't come from the fade but rather from inside a person and their environment." Harry said

"Interesting, well I can't expect you to stand still and watch me fight so do keep up." Cassandra said, with a smirk at the end.

They progressed through the area, running into various wraiths and lesser shades. Cassandra and Harry didn't have a hard time at all dispatching the creatures. Soon enough they reached a ruined area where soldiers, a bald elf, and a dwarf that Harry recognized as the famous author Varric Tethras. They were fighting wraiths and shades and in the center of the area was a green crystal in the air in the air, which Harry assumed to be a Rift. Harry and Cassandra charged into the fight, quickly helping the others get rid of the demons.

"Quickly before anymore come out." The elf said, putting Harry's hand on the Rift, which resulted in it closing.

"So, apparently this Mark can close the Rifts." Harry mused.

"Apparently so, it was something I had theorized." The elf added.

"So it could close the breach itself?" Cassandra asked.

"Possibly, we'll have to see." The elf said.

"And here I thought we would be ass deep in demons by now." Varric said, dusting off his gloves.

"I'm-, " Varric started.

"Varric Tethras, Empress Celene does love your books." Harry said before Varric could even start.

"Empress Celene? How would you know that?" Varric asked.

"Easily, I am her advisor after all. Well best friend first, advisor second to be honest." Harry said, waving off Varric.

"Wait? Don't tell me you're _the _Harry Potter? The man who practically revolutionized Thedas with his potions and advises Empress Celene on all affairs magic?" Varric said.

"At your service." Harry said with an over exaggerated bow.

"You may reconsider that stance in time." The elf said.

"Aw, I'm sure we'll make good friends in the valley Chuckles." Varric snarked.

"No, not at all." Cassandra said.

"Have you seen the Valley lately Seeker? You're going to need all the help you can get." Varric said.

The elf then turned to Harry.

"My name is Solas, if there is to be any introductions. I'm glad to see that you're still alive. The world would solely miss your potions expertise and I'm sure Empress Celene your company." Solas said.

"He means 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'" Varric said.

"Ah so it was your magic I felt around the mark. Thank you." Harry said.

"Thank me if we manage to seal the Breach. Cassandra you should know that this is magic I've never seen before." Solas said.

Cassandra nodded and soon they were off. Pretty quickly after that they ran into more demons, Varric making a comment about how Cassandra should be glad that she brought him. It took very little effort for them to get rid of the enemies. They charged forward, with Harry picking up and items that the enemies dropped. Quickly enough they made it to the entrance of the forward camp where there was a rift. There they fought the demons that came out of the rift and Harry used the mark to close it.

"The rift is gone! Open the gate!" Cassandra shouted, the soldiers complying.

They headed out onto the bridge, spotting where Lelianna was with an old man who seemed to be part of the Chantry.

"Ah here they come." The man said.

"Chancellor Rodrick this is…" Lelianna started.

"I know who this is!" Rodrick said.

"No you do not! This is the Advisor to Empress Celene herself." Cassandra said, seeming to enjoy the fact that Rodrick's face instantly paled.

"Oh I do apologize." The man said, stuttering.

"Forget it, we need to get to the temple." Harry said.

"But it's pointless, you wouldn't make it to the temple fast enough." Rodrick said.

"You would if you take the mountain path and have the soldiers charge forward." Lelianna suggested.

"But you've lost an entire squad in those mountains!" Cassandra protested.

With a sigh Cassandra turned to Harry.

"How do you think we should proceed?" She asked him.

"I believe we should take the mountain path. While you may argue with me about the loss of the soldiers it is safer and quicker. Plus, I've learned via the Game that it's always best to keep your scouts alive, lest you never see an attack coming." Harry said.

"Fine, alright. I guess I can see your point. Lelianna bring everyone left on the valley." Cassandra said as they headed off onto the mountain path.

They proceeded up the mountain, trying carefully to not slip on the snow. They soon came to ladders which they promptly climbed up. Cassandra explained that the path they were going to take used to be a Mining Complex. When they entered they were met with some wraiths and shades which they quickly took care of. There was about only two other sets of wraiths and shades in the complex before they finally reached the outside. It was there that Harry spotted the corpses of the soldiers.

"That can't be all." Cassandra commented.

"Our priority is the Breach." Solas said.

"We're going to save the other soldiers, I'm not leaving anyone behind." Harry replied.

"Oh look here, Mr. Hero. Do you have a hero complex by perchance?" Varric asked.

"I've been told I have a saving people thing." Harry said with a smirk.

It wasn't long before they arrived at a Rift where the lost soldiers were fighting. With the help of Harry, Cassandra, Solas, and Varric they quickly defeated all the demons and then closed the rift. Cassandra explained to them that it was Harry who chose to come this way, causing the soldiers to thank him profusely. Cassandra then told them that the path behind them was clear and open. It was from there that the group proceeded forward into the temple. When they reached the temple they saw burn corpses that were glowing red. Soon they reached were the gigantic rift was, it being a giant green crystal. As they progressed to the bottom of the temple they were hearing voices, which seemed to be a playback of before the explosion. When they reached a certain part they began spotting red crystals.

"That's Red Lyrium Seeker." Varric said.

"I see that Varric." Cassandra said, a bit annoyed.

"But what's it doing here?" Varric replied, sounding a bit spooked.

"Perhaps the Breach pulled Lyrium from underground and corrupted it." Solas suggested.

"Well, anyways it's evil, don't touch it." Varric said with a shudder.

They promptly reached the rift which prompted a vision to appear of the last few seconds before the explosion.

"Was any of that true?!" Cassandra shouted.

"I've told you before, though that was pretty accurate." Harry said.

"We need to open the rift and then seal it. However doing that will attract attention from the other side." Solas said.

"That means demons. Everybody at ready!" Cassandra shouted.

When Harry opened the rift something came out of it, a gigantic Pride Demon, which Harry secretly complained about as Pride Demons have a specialty in electricity. Sadly however Harry saw that their attacks were doing no damage whatsoever. He soon got an idea though, he held the mark up to the rift and it caused the rift to explode and disrupt, damaging the Pride Demon and lowering its defenses. They then started to attack it with all of their strength. It was a while in that other demons started to spawn from the rift. Harry quickly took them down and disrupted the rift again to remove the Pride Demon's defenses. When the Pride Demon was almost dead it regained its defenses and spawned more demons. Again Harry took them out and disrupted the breach one final time to destroy the defenses. They then swiftly took out the Pride Demon and Harry closed the rift. Closing the Rift caused a ripple of air to explode throughout the area as the Breach stopped growing and even shrunk a little bit, it was then that Harry promptly passed out.

**And there you have it, the first chapter of Dawn of the Wizard Inquisitor! The next chapter will go all the way to the destruction of haven and the beginning of Skyhold and then go into Harry and some of the other members returning to Harry's world where it will cover some things there. As a tiny treat, some of the people that will go over to Harry's world will be Empress Celene and her Chevaliers (As she would prefer to be her own ambassador and see the world for herself) Morrigan and Cassandra. There will be more but you'll find out in the next chapter! Anyways read and review and vote for what guy Harry will end up with! It's a mix between Cullen, Dorian, or Fenris (That'd be a challenge). Of course if you have any other suggestion please say it in your review.**


End file.
